


Crime

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crime, Drabble, M/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness





	Crime

Percival looked at the slime splattered walls of the warehouse and the slowly hardening ooze that stuck twenty unconscious smugglers to the ceiling at various heights from the floor. Rows of cages stood open with dried blood and smelly straw the only clue to their occupants.

Percival rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. There wasn’t a single crate untouched by slime. It was highly unlikely that the potion ingredients he had bought were left uncontaminated. He waved his people forward to let them start clearing the scene. He would have to interrogate the smugglers himself to make certain no word of this mishap slipped out.

Later when Newt finally slipped into bed Percival asked, “Could you not have done it without the slime?”

Newt grinned, unrepentant, “Gary got a bit excited.you got everyone down safely?”

Percival rolled his eyes, “Yes, and congrats on not murdering anyone.”


End file.
